Lifeloggers (also known as activity trackers) are mobile or wearable electronic devices and/or apps which allow to capture and process data from the user's own daily activities. Utilizing the GPS and motion processors of digital devices enables lifelogging apps to easily record metadata related to daily activities. A lifelogger may for example be used as fitness tracker to monitor activity and may spur its user to exercise more, helping to get fitter and/or lose weight. A lifelogger may be worn on the wrist like a watch or clipped onto a user's clothes and may have a display which shows the recorded information.
Although there exist techniques for life logging, it is generally desirable to provide electronic devices, systems, methods and computer programs which are more versatile than the existing techniques.